little girl all alone
by Monochrome Note
Summary: Elle était toute seule, la pauvre, depuis 3 ans. Depuis 3 ans, elle ne cessait d'arpenter cet endroit effrayant à la recherche d'une sortie qu'elle pourrait emprunter. Mais la porte reste inexorablement bloquée. Pourquoi ... ? Est-ce que la malédiction serait la solution ?
1. PARADICHLOROBENZENE

**Voilà, je poste ce prologue en espérant que cela vous plaira... Cette histoire contient une O.C, Garry, Mary, mais pas Ib. Cette dernière ne m'inspire pas trop, excusez-moi... Le prologue est un peu sombre, surtout au début. Si vous n'avez pas tout compris, demandez moi, je vous aiderais volontiers ^^**

* * *

E.

Courir, courir, courir sans jamais s'arrêter. C'était ce que faisait la jeune fille, cette même jeune fille qui fuyait cette bande de peinture qui hurlaient à la mort.

**« Traître ! Traître ! »**

Alors la jeune fille fuyait, elle fuyait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle haletait, trébuchait parfois, mais jamais elle ne tombait. C'était presque comme si elle volait elle n'avait jamais couru aussi vite. Elle traversait les couloirs qui lui semblaient sans fin, derrière elle le piano s'emballait. Elle entendait la mélodie, comme si l'instrument de musique était juste à côté d'elle, mais c'était faux elle avait laissé le piano derrière elle dans une autre salle. Elle trébucha, tomba, et puis plus rien. Le noir total.

Aoi Hana avait 10 ans le jour où elle est apparue dans cette galerie sordide. Maintenant, elle en avait 13. Mais c'était son petit secret. Elle ne le dirait qu'à une personne de confiance, mais cela n'arriverait jamais, car jamais personne ne viendrait la rejoindre ici. Elle demeurerait seule. Toute seule. Ses cheveux sombres étaient ébouriffés au possible, sa peau était devenue blanchâtre. Ses yeux étaient restés aussi rouge qu'avant. Ils brillaient comme deux rubis. Ses canines étaient toujours aussi pointues ses parents ne l'avaient jamais envoyé chez un dentiste auparavant, car elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Sa mère était une personne aimante, aimable, attentionnée. Elle était vraiment la meilleure mère du monde. Son père était un homme un peu bourru mais tout aussi attentionné, et drôle. Elle avait une grande sœur aussi, mais elle ne se souvenait plus de ce à quoi elle ressemblait c'était une longue histoire, beaucoup trop longue pour vous la raconter, et dire qu'Aoi pouvait la raconter en entier serait mentir.

Et puis un jour ils étaient allés à une galerie d'art, d'un artiste appelé Weiss Guertena. La galerie la plus effrayante du monde, d'après la jeune fille, qui s'était empressée de demander à ses parents si elle pouvait partir. Ils avaient été compréhensifs, ils l'avaient laissé partir.

Elle n'a jamais pu sortir.

Elle s'était retrouvée dans un monde plus effrayant encore. Elle avait hurlé, pleuré, mais personne n'est venu à son secours. Jamais personne._ Aoi All Alone._

Elle ouvre les yeux doucement. Quelqu'un parle. Non, quelqu'un chante. Il y a quelqu'un qui chante dans cette pièce. Ce n'est pas elle qui chante. Alors il y a quelqu'un d'autre. Alors il y a un ennemi. Elle n'avait jamais entendu de monstre chanter, mais elle s'attendait à tout. Elle s'est relevé, elle a vu un manteau rapiécé tomber contre ses genoux. A qui était ce manteau ? Y avait-il du poison dessus ? Ou alors...

**« Ah, tu es réveillée ! Tant mieux. J'ai eu peur pour toi, tu sais. »**

Aoi s'est relevée du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, et elle avait reculé contre le mur en entendant la voix. Ses épaules s'étaient un peu détendues en voyant un jeune homme entrer timidement dans son champ de vision. Il avait les cheveux mauves, bouclés, et qui masquaient son œil gauche. D'étranges mèches violettes rebiquaient en haut de son crâne. Son œil visible était d'un noir profond. Il était vêtu d'un débardeur vert et d'un pantalon beige, le tout avec des chaussures noires. Aoi en déduisit que le manteau devait lui appartenir.

**« Qui es-tu ? Un monstre ? » **

Il parut surpris, fit un pas en arrière quand Aoi prit un couteau dans sa main gauche et un briquet dans sa main droite. La jeune fille essayait de paraître dangereuse, mais en vérité, elle était complètement terrifiée.

**« Non, tu te trompe ! Je ne te veux aucun mal ! Tu viens de la galerie d'art ? »**

Elle baissa les armes, mais restait méfiante, même si elle avait envie de se jeter dans les bras du jeune homme. Un autre humain. Enfin.

«** Vraiment**, articula-t-elle,** alors montre moi ta rose.**

**- Ma... Ah oui, ma rose. Bien sûr. » **

Il sortit une rose de sa poche et la montra à la jeune fille, qui s'approcha à pas souples vers lui pour examiner la fleur d'un œil habitué.

**« Je vois. Parfait. »**

Elle tendit la main pour pincer un pétale de ses ongles fins. Aussitôt, l'homme se tordit de douleur en poussant un râle. Sans perdre une seconde, Aoi relâcha la prise sur le pétale, permettant à l'inconnu de respirer.

Elle trouvait ce concept ridicule. Une rose qui représentait la vie de son porteur, quelle entreprise lâche ! Un corps humain était bien plus résistant et aussi bien plus fragile qu'une simple fleur. Elle recula pour tendre sa rose, d'un noir violacé, vers le jeune homme, qui reprenait sa respiration difficilement.

« **Voici ma rose. Excuse moi de t'avoir fait mal sans raison. Il fallait que je vérifie.**

**- Je... Je comprend. »**

Aoi s'attendait à ce qu'il lui fasse endurer la même chose, mais il se contenta de lui tendre la main en souriant.

**« Je me nomme Garry. Et toi, quel est ton nom ? »**

Elle le regarda, étonnée, avant de prendre sa main et de la serrer.

**« Je m'appelle Aoi. Contente de faire ta connaissance. »**

Ils décidèrent de s'asseoir un peu, puisque la salle avait l'air sûre ( la pièce ressemblait à une bibliothèque et était bien éclairée. ), et de discuter. Aoi apprit que Garry venait d'arriver dans la galerie, qu'il avait 17 ans. Elle lui avait dit le strict nécessaire sur elle : elle s'appelait Aoi Hana, elle avait 10 ans, elle était arrivée dans cette dimension il y a un jour. Elle appréciait Garry, c'était quelqu'un qui lui rappelait un peu sa mère : compréhensif, attentionné et chevaleresque. Il souriait beaucoup. Cela la rassurait. Ils avaient fini par décider de continuer ensemble. Pour leur première « nuit », ils dormiraient ici, et monterait la garde chacun leur tour. Tout allait pour le mieux pour Aoi. Elle était soulagée. Allait-elle pouvoir sortir, cette fois-ci ?

Ou est-ce que la malédiction persisterait ?

_Aoi All Alone._

_Aoi_ _All Alone._

_Aoi All Alone._

_Aoi All Alone_.

**« Hi hi hi ! » **

* * *

**Voilà ! C'est sûrement assez court, mais je ne voulais pas faire trop long pour deux raisons : la plus importante vous ennuyer et vous embrouiller, la deuxième, ne pas vous décevoir en écrivant des chapitres plus courts.**

**Au fait, le prochain chapitre sera un p.o.v de Garry, et ce chapitre sera nommé : « Antichlorobenzene », en référence aux très connues chansons de Len & Rin Kagamine.**

**Ce sera tout ! **

** Monochrome Note.**


	2. ANTICHLOROBENZENE

**Les gens. Faut qu'on parle. Sérieusement. Nan, parler sérieusement avec moi c'est un peu impossible mais bon * lulz ***

**Donc, hier soir, juste avant de me coucher, j'étais tellement obnubilée par ma fanfic que j'en ai fait un rêve. Etrange, je sais. **

**C'est pourquoi je change un peu ce que je voulais faire. Au départ, seule Aoi devait être la personnage principale, maintenant c'est elle et Garry. Ensuite, ce sera un espèce de Aoi x Garry x Mary. Voilà.**

**Ce sera encore plus étrange, et incompréhensible, mais rassurez vous, quand ce sera fini, vous comprendrez tout. J'ai fait en sorte que cela soit simple. Biz.**

* * *

_Theme song : Karakuri – Rin & Len Kagamine. ( PS : commencez la musique après le petit monologue en italique, ça colle mieux. )_

* * *

**.ANTICHLOROBENZENE.**

_Il faisait sombre... Très sombre... Je ne sais pas où je me trouve exactement, mais je sens que je dois courir. Il faut que je fuis. Où, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas non plus qui je fuis. Je me contente de courir. J'entends une voix, qui traverse cette obscurité telle un rayon de soleil._

**« Garry ! Réveille toi, vite ! »**

Je rouvre les yeux, paniqué. Aoi est là, près de moi. Elle tient son couteau dans sa main, et le maintient dans une position de défense. Que se passe-t-il ? Je croise le regard de _Lady in Red_, et je comprend enfin. J'avais trop dormi, n'est-ce-pas ? Je me relève en toute hâte, et attrape ma veste pour me recouvrir les épaules.

**« Viens, **criais-je à ma camarade,** il faut qu'on s'en aille ! **»

J'attrape sa main libre et la tire hors de la bibliothèque. Elle se met à courir à mes côtés, sa rose coincée entre ses dents. La mienne, je l'ai accrochée à mon blouson, à l'emplacement de mon cœur. Nous nous arrêtons dans un couloir un peu plus loin, après nous être assurés que plus rien ne nous suivait. Je m'adosse au mur, haletant, tandis qu'Aoi reste là, à regarder dans la direction d'où nous venions.

Aoi est une jeune fille étrange. Cela fait maintenant 5 jours ( je crois ) que nous avancions ensemble. Je crois que nous sommes amis. Nous avions rit parfois, quand nous parlions de nos goûts, tout à l'heure. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle garde un secret. J'aimerais savoir... J'aimerais tellement savoir... Pourquoi ne puis-je pas savoir ? Pourquoi ?

_La curiosité est un vilain défaut... Un horrible défaut... Tu le sais, n'est-ce-pas ?_

Je sursaute, regardant autour de moi. Quelqu'un a parlé. C'était une voix grave, celle d'un homme. Enfin je crois. Parce que sa voix faisait écho avec celle d'une vieille femme et d'une petite enfant. Effrayant ! Je regarde Aoi. Elle n'a rien remarqué. Elle allume son briquet et le referme, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Elle aussi, elle me fait peur. La voix se remet à résonner lugubrement dans le corridor, me plongeant dans une peur panique.

_Nous t'avons appris à ne pas être curieux... Tu sais que la curiosité amène à apprendre une vérité souvent horrible... C'est la vérité qui divise les âmes..._

J'halète, portant mes mains à mes oreilles. Aoi se retourne, et son expression sérieuse se transforme en surprise. Elle fait quelques pas vers moi, la main légèrement tendue devant elle, comme si elle avait peur que je la frappe.

_Écoutez tous ! Il faut qu'on corrige ! La poupée est cassée ! La poupée est cassée ! La poupée est brisée, brisée, brisée ! _

La voix scande ça, joueuse. Je serais presque certain qu'elle hurle ça aux autres monstres. Je n'écoute plus. Ma tête me lance, tout mon corps semble lourd. Et l'obscurité ne cesse d'augmenter. Je n'entend plus Aoi qui s'inquiète pour moi, je n'entend plus la voix qui hurle follement.

_La poupée est défectueuse ! Défectueuse ! Défectueuse ! Défectueuse ! _

Qui est la poupée ? Moi ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

_**The Blue King **n'est plus parfait ! _

**« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »**

Sur ces mots se finissent mon mal. Le noir m'engloutit complètement le champ de vision, la voix se tait. Je sens seulement mon corps qui tombe mollement au sol.

* * *

( theme song : moonlit bear – Hastune Miku )

* * *

[ ... ]

_Je ne vois rien. Peut-être parce que mes yeux ne veulent pas s'ouvrir ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. J'ai simplement mal. Je sens que mon corps est posé sur un siège, un siège confortable, dans une position digne de celle d'une poupée disloquée. Plus rien ne réagit. Je sens quelque chose de très léger qui tombe sur mon visage. Je me fais violence pour entrouvrir les paupières. Elles sont incroyablement lourdes. Mes yeux me piquent. Des pétales bleus s'échouent sur mon visage, doucement. D'où viennent-ils ? Mes bras, mon torse et mon cou sont entourés de ronces. Mes mains sont liés entre elles. Je lève les yeux, et je tombe face à face avec un visage familier. C'est _Mary._ Que fait-elle là ? Elle est habillée d'une robe de l'époque victorienne. On dirait une robe de deuil. Ses gants noirs tiennent une paire de ciseaux dorés. Et les lames coupent, coupent, coupent, coupent, coupent, coupent... Les lames coupent les roses, les séparent de leur pétales. Mary sourit. Mary rit. Mary est si heureuse ! Mais pourquoi ? _

**« Tout proche, tout proche. Il est tout proche. Garry, Garry, où est tu ? Garry, Garry, pourquoi cette traîtresse se dresse-t-elle sur notre chemin ? Garry, Garry, m'entend-tu ? »**

_Elle lâche les ciseaux. S'empare d'une hache, qu'elle lève au dessus d'une rose noire qui gisait dans un coin. Elle abat la hache._

SCHLAC.

Je rouvre les yeux. Aoi me regarde, inquiète. Mes joues sont humides de larmes. Les siennes aussi. Elle a pleuré ? A cause de moi ?

**« Aoi ? Est-ce que ça va ? »**

Elle me frappe de ses petits poings, en larmes.

**« Et c'est toi qui me demande ça ? Alors que j'ai eu si peur ? Idiot ! Idiot ! »**

Je souris, mais un bruit de pas bien distinct m'interrompt. Je tourne la tête.

Une jeune fille à la chevelure blonde nous attendait.

_Garry All Alone. _

_Garry All Alone._

_Garry All Alone._

_Garry All Alone._

_Mary, Together, Forever._

**« Trouvé ! » **

* * *

**Voilà ! Ouais, je sais, c'est étrange. Mais l'intrigue se met en place petit à petit, et puisque c'est un truc de fou, bwah... Bon, en tout cas, j'espère que vous aimez cette ambiance. **

**Monochrome Note.**


End file.
